


[Podfic] Or by tothewillofthepeople

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: Witchboy Series Podfics [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, Blind Character, Blind Grantaire, Curse Breaking, Curses, Download Available, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: Podfic of "Or" by tothewillofthepeople.The wonderful thing about Enjolras is how loose and unguarded and happy his magic is. Part 2 of the Portions of One Power series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535002) by [tothewillofthepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothewillofthepeople/pseuds/tothewillofthepeople). 



**This is a podfic of Or by tothewillofthepeople.**

**Author Summary:**  The wonderful thing about Enjolras is how loose and unguarded and happy his magic is.

 **Fandom:** Les Miserables

 **Pairing:** Enjolras/Grantaire, Combeferre/Courfeyrac

 **Original Fiction:** [by tothewillofthepeople on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothewillofthepeople/pseuds/tothewillofthepeople)

 **Podfic Reader:** [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)

 **Runs:** 1:12:32

 **Download Link:**[.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/39fcmc9g8fz6vxy/OR_tothewillofthepeople.mp3) via MediaFire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tothewillofthepeople for letting me make this! I love reading their stuff.
> 
> Please, PLEASE remember to go leave Kudos and comments on the original story. Here's the link to it again if you need it: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535002>
> 
> Is there a fic you think needs a podfic version? Want me to do one? Come chat on tumblr. I'm at [fishandchipsandvinegar.](http://fishandchipsandvinegar.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
